This invention concerns a device for a coaxial connection that is intended for connecting a coaxial cable to the conductive pattern of a circuit board, and contains an outer conductor with an inner conductor that is insulated relative thereto.
A coaxial connection (coaxial connector) consists of an inner conductor and a connector housing that is insulated relative thereto. When the connector is connected to a circuit board, the inner conductor of the connector is normally soldered to the conductive pattern of the circuit board, while the connector housing is arranged in contact with the enclosure that surrounds the circuit board.
Thermomechanical problems can arise in such a coaxial connector as a result of differing expansion constants between the inner conductor and connector housing of the connector. These problems manifest as cracks that form in the circuit board conductive pattern and the solder joints by means of which electrical contact is established between the cable and the conductive pattern, resulting in turn in electrical interruptions.